Inu-Yasha
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: A 15 year old girl named Andi just moved to Japan with her mother. Her father died from cancer and they left his grave back in America. Andi's world is about to change when she meets Kagome and her family, who are her new neighbors. What will happen since she met Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 1**

Rain started to fall from the heavy, gray clouds and fell upon the black car driving down the road. Andi, A 15 year old girl with white hair that flowed to her waist sat in the car, watching the small rain droplets splash all over the window. Andi's hair was white because she was born that way, she was moving to Japan with her mother. Her father died 7 years ago from brain cancer and Andi hasn't spoken of him ever since. The car pulled into a driveway that was next to a tidy little Japanese house with a big tree in the front.

Andi stayed in the car for a few more minutes to look out the window. Her mom got out first with her black umbrella and opened Andi's door for her. Andi got out of her spot in the car and stood under the Umbrella with her mom. Andi closed the car door and they hurried inside their new house, which almost looked like the other house next to theirs. Andi ran ahead through the rain and waited for her mom at the doorstep under the beautiful roof for her to unlock the door. "Hang on, Andi, I just need to find the keys..." She said as she reached the door. She found the right key and shoved it in the lock. Instead of opening the door the way they knew, it slid into a slot in the wall.

"Mom? Why did we move to Japan?" Andi asked.

"I have work here."

"What kind of work?"

"Work that pays me lots of yen."

I looked confused with that word until she told me what it meant. "Money." She rephrased. Andi nodded and walked into the house. She wore a light gray miniskirt with black trim and a light gray shirt with a big black bow in the front. It also had black trim and dipping sleeves that were lower on her shoulders. She had clear blue eyes that glimmered in the sunlight and knee-high black socks with shoes that are same color gray as her whole outfit.

"Hon, we're visiting the neighbors for dinner later, so why don't you unpack your stuff?" Andi's mom asks. Andi nodded as she picked up her bag and looked around the house. All of Andi's other stuff was on the moving van so she just had one of her important bags. Andi followed her mom into an empty room that was larger than her last one with a window next to a bed frame. "Do you mind this being your room?" Mom asks me. "It's fine, Mom, I can hang all my posters here and read my book until the neighbors get here." Andi says cheerfully to try and make this moving thing sound like it's a good thing. "I'll be down the hall if you need me. The moving van will be here in about an hour so when it gets here, we both need to pitch in and move the boxes out of the way before the neighbors arrive, deal?" Her Mom asks. "Yep, I'll be in here if you need me." Andi says, sounding less positive.

Her mom left, closing the door gently behind her. Andi stood in the white room, facing the door with her little yellow bag slung over her shoulder.

Finally, Andi walks over to the window, which had a built-in fold up desk on it and she pulled up the desk top. Andi sat on her knees and took her diary out of her bag to write in.

_It's me, Andi._

She wrote.

_We just arrived at the new house and It's huge! Although..._

_I miss home since that's where Daddy's body was buried and_

_I won't be able to walk to the cemetery anymore since we now_

_live in Japan. My best friend Cindy is still at America, and I'm not_

_liking this move so far. Some of our neighbors are coming over_

_for dinner later so that's something to look forward to._

_I sure hope they have a girl there that's 15 who's willing_

_to have more friends because when I start Homeschooling_

_on my computer again, I can't meet people. _

Andi wrote and read it over. She sighed and closed the small diary. She put the desk down again and opened my bag to put her diary and pen in.

An Hour later, the van did drive in, and Andi and her mother were carrying boxes into the house and brought their own boxes into their rooms. Andi carried 9 boxes into her room and stacked them up against the wall. Her mom bought in her bed mattress and placed it on the bed frame. Once that was done, Andi started making her room her own, she made her bed first, a white bed sock and a light blue sheet with a sea foam colored quilt. Her two twin pillows on her bed were also light blue and she gently put her light brown teddy bear against her pillow.

"Andi, dear! The neighbors are here, come say hi!" Her mom called. Andi took a deep breath to hide her nerves and put a smile on her face. Andi walked out and met the neighbors. There was an old man, a little boy and a woman. She smiled cheerfully and tilted her head to one side. "Hi, my name is Andi." She said. The little boy walked in, looking serious and determined. "My name is Sota, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Everyone in the room fell silent and some of Andi's white hair pricked up and out of place. "Uh... What? I don't even know you..." Andi said flattered but awkward toned. "Yes, but... I must say what my heart tells me!" He said loudly. "No you don't." Andi said and slammed the door in his face.

"Andi!" Her mom said and opened the door. "Too awkward for me, I need some more time to myself that makes sense." Andi said as she walked back to her room, blushing so bad that she felt she might erupt. "I'm Grandpa Higurashi, but everyone calls me grandpa." The old man said. "I'm Nodoka." The woman said. "My name is Rachel, come inside." Andi's mom said. "My daughter, Kagome should be somewhere around here..." Nodoka said in thought. "She might be... um... visiting the sacred well..." Grandpa said.

"Here! I'm Kagome!" A girl said in a school uniform as she walked into the house. "Kagome, we were invited, you shouldn't have been late!" Nodoka said. "Well... we can eat now, I ordered Sushi, It's on the table. Andi, there's one more neighbor you need to meet!" Rachel called. Andi came out of her room and walked down the hall. When she walked around the corner and saw Kagome, Her face broke into a huge smile. "I-I'm Andi." I said as I walk toward her. "Kagome." She replied as we shook hands. "So Is that a no for being my girlfriend?" Sota asked. "NO!" Andi and Kagome yelled at him as they both bonked him on the head with their knuckles.

Andi and Kagome smiled at each other as Sota lay on the floor, dizzy eyed.

Everyone followed Rachel into the kitchen and sat down for dinner. Andi and Kagome sat next to each other and talked about themselves to see what they had in common. "So what do you do most of the time?" Andi asked. Kagome hesitated for a few seconds. "Oh you know, school and stuff..." She answered. "What about on your free time?" Andi asked. "Um... Playing with a stray dog." Kagome lied. "I love animals, what's it's name?" Andi asked. "Um... I call him... Inu-Yasha..." Kagome replied, a drip of sweat on her cheek.

"Alright, well that was a wonderful dinner." Grandpa said as he put his chopsticks down. "That's right... Kagome has something to do..." Nodoka said as they all got up. "Thanks for the food!" They all said as they headed for the door. Sota got up off of the floor, rubbing his head. "What I miss?" He asked as Kagome, Grandpa and Nodoka passed him. "Dinner." Kagome said simply. "What?! Guys I hoped you saved some for me!" Sota called after them.

"Andi, we should get to bed." Rachel said as she started to put the plates and leftovers away. "Okay, I'll go brush my teeth, where's the bathroom?" Andi asked as she stood up. "Look around, your bound to find it sooner or later." Rachel said.

Andi got her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag and went to go find the bathroom.

**The next morning...**

Andi woke up with her Teddy bear wrapped under her arm and the morning light flooding the room with a golden shimmer. A note was stuck to the door in the room saying:

_Left for work, be home around 7:30 tonight. Leftover sushi in the fridge._

_XXXOOO Love Mom_

Andi walked into the kitchen and grabbed a peach out of the fridge that they packed before they left home. She walked back down the hall and saw another note on the small table that they had to kneel down to eat at.

_Pick up some groceries before I get home, ok?_

Andi put the note down and walked back to her room to get dressed. She put on her everyday clothes, her gray school outfit and shoes, but she didn't really need them for school since she does online school. She ran a brush through her hair and flipped up the desk on the window. She put her orange brush down and started to power up her red laptop after she put it on the little desk.

As she pulled up her chair that she brought along from her old home, she saw Kagome walking towards a cute little shack next to her house. Around her shoulder was a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Where is she going? Target practice?" Andi asked herself as she powered down her computer and ran down the hall and through the kitchen, hoping to catch up with her. She ran down the stairs into the very neat and clean basement and opened the sliding door. She closed it behind her and ran after Kagome. Andi just saw Kagome enter the shack when she ran out of the house.

Andi ran around the corner to see Kagome jump into a stone well that was in the middle of the room. That must have been the sacred well that Grandpa was talking about! Andi ran up to the well and peeked over the edge just to see Kagome disapear in the darkness below. Andi was about to call out to her but a million blue sparks shot out of the well and out of fear, Andi stumbled backward and watched the blue sparks sizzle away into thin air. "K-Kagome?" Andi stammered, looking around wide-eyed.

Andi stood up, wobbling on her weak legs from what she just witnessed and peered over the well's side once more. Nothing but darkness. Andi gathered her strength and took a deep breath. "I'm coming, Kagome..." Andi said quietly. She stood on the edge of the well like Kagome did and her whole body trembled. "Here I goooo!" Andi yelled as she jumped into the sacred well and closed her eyes.

Andi could see light from under her eyelids and she opened one eye. She was falling through a tunnel made out of light and her vision blurred out for a few moments. Once her vision started to come back, It was light. She was in the center of a mossy well at the bottom. When Andi looked up, she saw a few birds flying overhead and not the rotting roof of the shack.

Andi was sitting on her knees and gasped. _"I'm not in my world anymore, am I?"_ Andi thought. "K-K-Kagome? M-Mom?" She called quietly. No reply. Andi turned her head and heard something on her head. She reached up with both hands and grabbed something feathery. She pulled on it and felt a sharp pain where her ears should be. Instead, two tiny white wings, about a foot long each were where her ears were but she could still hear fine, in fact, she could hear better. But the wings where her ears were flapped up and down easily when her brain wanted them to.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	2. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 2

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 2**

Andi started to Panic the more she felt her wings-for-ears situation. She let go of her wings and stretched them out to their full length, which was more of a foot and a half than just a plain foot. She stood up but she fell back down and fell against the side of the well. She took a deep breath and held onto the wall as she was regaining her balance. "Where am I?" she asks herself as she was able to walk a bit.

Andi looked up at the long way she would have to climb if she were to climb it anyways like a rock wall. She wasn't very good at climbing rock walls but she was great for climbing trees. Just then she remembered that she had wings on my freaking head. She calmed herself and snapped her wings to their full length. _"Flap, flap, flap!"_ She thought as she started to lift herself off the ground.

Andi smiled and looked at herself flying. Her whole body was so light it felt like she could fly forever. Andi launched herself into the air, flying around in the sky and bursting through the clouds. She felt heavenly, and she started to feel like she wanted to sock angels.

Just then, a fire cracker thing fired into the sky and exploded not far from her. Andi lost her balance and fell out of the sky headfirst, her wings tucked in so they curled around her head like a feathered halo. Her eyes were closed and she was screaming for her life with both hands held together.

Andi's screaming was stopped as she felt a rough landing in something soft, so soft it made her want to fall asleep and wake up in her own bed. "Hey, kid! You okay? Wake up!" Andi heard. She opened one eye to stare into a boy's face with pointed dog ears.

He had golden eyes and white hair just like Andi. He wore a red yukata robe and he had a wimpy little shrimp sword strapped to his back.

Andi reached up and rubbed the boy's doggy ears. "Don't touch those!" He said as he pulled away and set her down on the ground. "Do you have a name?" He asked. "A-Andi..." She said. "Great." He said as he grabbed his sword and bolted away. Before he was out of sight, Andi saw his sword transform into a huge sword with fur on the handle. Andi blinked and stood up. She was knocked down as an explosion flared up in the distance. "Inu-Yasha!" She heard as she recognized that girl's voice. It was Kagome's voice. "Kagome?" Andi called out. Then there was another explosion and the boy with the white hair flew backwards, leading the most ugliest creature after him.

The creature was dark green with dark blue spots and octopus legs. It trailed ink where it walked and had one red eye that was as red as blood. "Kagome!" Andi heard the boy yell and he rushed at the monster again.

The beast let out a shriek and swirled it's eight arms around itself like a force field.

Andi watched the monster and it saw her. It probably thought she was the most harmless so it just charged at her. Andi didn't scream, since she was still in shock of what was happening, also, she fell out of the sky and almost died. Instead, The white haired boy, Inu-Yasha, jumped right in front of her and ran forward with his sword ready. "BLACKASH WAVE!" He shouted as a fury of ashes swirled around in a tunnel and tore up grass and land as it was charging for the beast.

Andi gasped, thinking that it was never possible for such a young boy to do that. Kagome came into sight, seeing Inu-Yasha protecting Andi. The beast was torn to pieces in seconds from the Blackash Wave and all that was left of it was pools of blood, some ink, drying body parts and a single crystal.

Inu-Yasha trudged through the leftover stuff and snatched up the jewel. "Easy like always." He said. Kagome ran up to Andi and knelt down next to her. "How did you get here? Are you hurt at all? Why am I so worried?" Kagome asked, clearly freaked out. Andi was still trembling and when she shivered, her tiny wings flapped once or twice before becoming perfectly still and taking the shape as a feathered halo. "How did you get those ear-wings?" Kagome asked as she touched one and spread it out, the whole foot and a half long wing. "It's so white..." Kagome said, breathless. Andi pulled away, her wing taking its place and making Andi look more like an angel. "W-who are y-y-you?" Andi stammered at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, the half dog daemon, what are you?" He asked as he knelt down next to her and started sniffing her hair and wings.

"She's a half daemon, like me." Inu-Yasha said. "She looks like she's in a stage of shock." Kagome said. Kagome stood up and tried to help Andi to her feet, but she fell back over, her wings bouncing up and nestling back into place.

"Can you walk at least?" Kagome asked. Andi was silent and she had a flashback of her falling out of the sky.

"Let's take her to Kaede, she'll know what to do for a half daemon." Inu-Yasha suggested.

"Okay, Can you carry both of us, Inu-Yasha?"

"No sweat."

**Ten Minutes later...**

"I regret what I said, It made me sweat big time!" Inu-Yasha complained. "Well, you just need to bring Andi inside, she fell asleep on her way here." Kagome said. " Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as he put down Kagome and carried Andi inside a little house where Kaede lived.

"I knew you were coming..." An old lady said, who was Kaede. "You foretold it?" Kagome asked. "No, I saw you riding that dog daemon here." She said. "Wow, thanks for killing the mood, old lady." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Put that girl on the cot by the fire." Kaede said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"The half daemon girl? Yes..."

"Good! I met her last night and i wasn't ready to say bye yet."

"She wasn't dying, you know?" Inu-Yasha broke in.

"M-Mom..." Andi mumbled. Kaede sat beside Andi, feeling her temperature and listening to her heart beat. "She'll be fine, she almost got shot out of the sky, correct?" Kaede asked. "How do you know?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I saw that too." Kaede said as she put a cold cloth on Andi's head.

"Oh, brother..." Inu-Yasha mumbled. "Kagome, can you get me some of that water from the pitcher, please?" Kaede asked her. "Sure." Kagome said as she handed over the whole pitcher of water to Kaede.

"She also came from the well like you, Kagome..." Kaede said. "Did you see that too?" Inu-Yasha asked. "No, _that_ I foretold!" Kaede said. "Just make up your mind!" Inu-Yasha snapped.

Andi's eyes fluttered open and she stretched herself out. "Hi, guys, what are you all doing here? Also, who are you?" Andi asked Kaede. "Kaede, I was the one that brought you back from your slumber." Kaede said, trying to make herself seem more powerful. Andi yawned, then she remembered that she had ear-wings. She flapped them four times and then folded them. "Kagome, can you tell me what's going on here?" Andi asked. "You came through the sacred well somehow after me, which I have no idea how..." Kagome observed. "But I know..." Kaede said. "Huh? really?" Kagome asked. "Yes... When I was listening to Andi's heart, I could hear a Jewel shard in the base of her left wing, If we were to get it out, she may never fly again, or it might give her brain damage." Kaede said.

"How about we just tear it out now and we can just throw her away?" Inu-Yasha asked. "SIT, BOY!" Kagome yelled at him. "OKAY! It was just a joke! Ow!" He yelped. "Poor, puppy..." Kagome said. "Never call me puppy!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he sprung at Andi. "Sit!" Andi yelled. For some reason, Inu-Yasha paused in mid-air and slammed himself into the ground. "How did you do that? I thought only I could tell him to sit!" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha, once again slammed into the ground. "QUIT IT!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Andi looked kind of scared. "Andi is in danger, she has a shard in her wing and the power of Inu-Yasha's... word." Kaede explained. "Well at least you didn't-" "Sit, boy." Andi interrupted.

Inu-Yasha snickered and started growling. "Really? Don't Freaking say that damn word again!" Inu-Yasha barked. Andi and Kagome smiled at each other, but Andi wasn't particularly happy.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version)**


	3. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 3

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 3**

Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha and helped him off the ground. "Sorry for saying the word, I'm responsible to know when to use it but... is Andi?" She asked. Andi got off the cot and waited for her legs to feel stronger. "Are you better?" Kaede asked. "I think so... My heart is starting to slow to the normal pace and I think I think I can walk again." Andi replied.

She rubbed her wing, the left one and wondered how a sacred jewel shard got into her wing.

"Don't worry, Andi. When I came to this world I had a jewel in me." Kagome said. "Had?" Andi asked. "Yep, It got torn out by a giant centipede." She said cheerfully. "Your trying to make me feel worse, aren't you?" Andi asked as she felt her invisible ghost leaving her. "DAMMIT!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily as he slammed his fist into the wall. "We don't need a girl with a jewel in her freaky ear wing, we need it with the other fragments!" He growled and gave her a death look.

"Inu-Yasha! That's enough out of you!" Kaede said. "When you leave this realm, your wings should leave you since you were human before, right?" Kaede asked. "Y-yes, ma'am." Andi said. When your wings leave, the shard should fall out and appear in your realm. Find the shard and bring it back." She said.

The monster listened carefully and smiled, razor yellow fangs and red eyes. He was a frog Daemon, and he had purple poison spots all over his back. He turned and hopped into the forest. He's heard enough. "That Andi character has the shard in her wing... Well I'll tear it out of her before it falls into their hands!" He laughed evilly.

He hopped to a huge swamp, which wasn't far from the well and leaped in. Two other frogs that were just like him saw him coming. "Ruse... Gloom..." There's another shard out there... And I know who has it and where she's going..." He said.

Ruse, who was the girl frog couldn't help but to flash her eyes at him and peek a fanged smile at him. "So... tell us more..." She said.

"Sorry I followed you to the well, Kagome... I just met you last night and I wanted so badly to have friends that the angel and devil on my shoulders were telling me to go for it... I guess this is what the devil meant..." Andi said as she kicked a pebble out of her path. "It's not your fault... And if the angel told you to do it... maybe theirs a bright side in all of this?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe..." Andi said thoughtfully. "Put those wings to good use and fly to the well, we have better things to do than walking!" Inu-Yasha snapped. "Okay... but... thank you for helping me..." Andi said. "One more thing, Andi... You can't tell anyone about this well... My mother knows about it but yours doesn't, make sure you say not a word to her." Kagome said as she held Andi's shoulders. "I promise, no one but me is to know." She said seriously. "Okay, now fly you freaky little half-daemon!" Kagome said and Andi smiled at her. She took a running start and spread her wings to her full length to launch off the ground and fly into a tree... "Oof! Um... I'm okay!" She yelled as she jumped out of the tree and flew away. "You think she'll live very long here?" Kagome asked. "Not a chance." Inu-Yasha said.

Andi flew in a spiral dive and pulled up just as she swooped over the emerald-colored treetops. The sun glinted off her wings and shimmered around her like a million mirrors. The sun was setting at the same time so It was really beautiful, with the pink hinted clouds that reminded her of cotton candy.

She saw the well and hovered above it. She made sure she was lined up perfectly with the center of the well and tucked in her wings for a dive-bomb. She was just about to fall past the edge and into the well when something slimy and wet pounded against her back and threw her out of the well, and to the side of it. "Hey, there... We saw you drop in and well, we thought that we wanted the jewel in your wing..." She heard someone say. Andi's eyes widened as the three frogs came into view. One of them, a male named Gloom, was flicking his tongue in the air and brought it back into his mouth.

Andi's face bent blank as she realized that he grabbed her with his tongue earlier. "AUGHHHHHH! Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, EWWWWW! YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE BACK WITH YOUR DAMN TONGUE!" Andi freaked out. She was wiping her back off and running around in a circle stupidly, trying to get the frog spit off of her.

"It's just Saliva! Everyone has it, why are you freaking out on us?!" The big frog yelled at her, blowing her back against the side of the well. "Now if you hold still, We can take that jewel out of your wing in no time, you might just black out for... maybe forever~" He said as all three frogs towered over her, dark faces and visible fangs.

Just then, a long, skinny sword was thrown at them and swiped through Gloom. "Gaaahhhhhhh!" Gloom cried out as his stomach and back started oozing green sludge. Everyone turned around to see a tall man with white hair and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. "Don't you know three against one isn't a fair game?" He asked as he caught his sword with one hand.

He looked a lot like Inu-Yasha but looked older and more mature. He wore a white Kimono or something like that for males and with three red lotus flowers on his shoulder. He had two red claw marks on each side of his face and a metal hook with spikes on it over that shoulder. He had pointed elf ears and a yellow sash with purple trimming at the bottom tied around his waist. A huge white fluffy scarf hung over his shoulder that reached down to the ground in the back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ruse yelled at him. "My name stays unknown to strangers, especially to frog daemons such as yourself." He said calmly. A small girl stood behind him with a tiny side ponytail on her head and she was wearing an orange kimono. Someone else was there too. A frog looking thing with huge yellow eyes and black slits in the center. he had on a black circus hat and the same kind of clothing as Inu-Yasha but it was brown. "Jaken, Rin, Stand back." The mysterious man said. The two companions obeyed him and hid behind a huge rock as the man took off this fluffy scarf and threw it to the side. Gloom died as he did that and Andi stood up. The big frog saw her moving and was about to grab her when the man ran-no, more like teleported since he was so fast, right in front of her to chop the frog's hand off. The leader frog let out an agonized cry as the man charged into the leader, which shoved him back.

"Who is he? Why is he helping me?" Andi asked herself as she shook out her wings and watched him, unable to move. "Get out of here! Leave!" He yelled as he ran around the leader and killed Ruse. Andi hesitated, watching. "If you don't go now, I might change my mind and take that jewel out of you myself!" He yelled, keeping his voice in a perfectly serious tone.

Andi waited for a few more seconds before she snapped out of it and jumped up on the well's edge. She looked back at the man, who shot her a look and she spun her head around to jump into the well and disappear into the darkness below.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version)**


	4. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 4

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 4**

Andi opened one eye and found herself in the dark well that she jumped in to get to the other realm. She looked up and saw the roof above her head. When she was looking around, she heard something shift around on her head. She felt it and gasped. The two wings were still there! Andi pinched herself as she stood up. "Ow!" She said as she pinched herself all the way up her arm. _"This means that I'm still in danger..."_ Andi thought to herself. Andi flapped the wings and lifted herself up about a few inches and then fell back down. _"Maybe I can't fly in this world? What if someone sees me and I get put in a pet shop or a museum?!"_ Andi kept thinking.

She folded up her wings and tried to bury them under her hair. She smoothed them down and they rested there unnoticeable. She saw a rope latter a few seconds later that was hanging against the wall and she climbed it. Once she got out, she noticed the big cherry tree in the neighbor's front yard. She thought that she'd seen that before...

Of course... She saw that same tree in the other realm! Could this tree be connecting the spiritual world and the mortal world? Andi walked up to the open door, for she forgot to close it when she followed Kagome.

She left the shack, closing the door behind her and running back to her house.

She opened the door to the basement and rushed up the stairs. It was 7:00, Rachel should be coming home anytime. Andi opened the fridge and took realized there was nothing to eat. That sent off a chain reaction.

"Oh-no, I forgot the groceries!" Andi talked to herself. She just grabbed her black jacket and black fedora to cover her wings, when her mother came through the door. "Andi? where are you going at this late hour?"

_ "Busted..."_ I thought. "Ready to eat? I can't wait to see the other Japanese food you brought home for dinner!" she said as she kissed Andi's forehead. "Um... mom?" Andi asked. "Hm?" Rachel replied as she put her purse down. "I... uh... ordered some Japanese food, most of it is like Chinese." She lied. "Well, honey... I wanted groceries, not ordering Japanese food..." Rachel said. "Sorry, mom..." Andi apologized. "It's fine, dear, I'll go to the store right now, it's only down the road." She said. "Ok..." Andi said, relieved.

Rachel rubbed Andi's head and took her hat off. When Andi heard her gasp, it could only mean that she'd seen her wings. "Oh... Andi, what happened? Is it drugs or poison you've been taking?! That's it! I'm going to cut down our diet with the chicken!" Rachel said. "We're going to the hospital to get them removed, now! Screw the groceries!"

"MOM, NO!" Andi yells at her. Rachel stopped and Andi spread out her wings to their full length. "I'm so, sorry, Andi... I just... panicked." She said and she gave her a hug. "Tell me what happened..." Rachel said as she sat down. _"I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm breaking our promise..." _Andi explained everything that happened, about getting the wings and going to another world.

After that... Rachel was nodding and listening to everything. "So that's how it happened... Are you okay with it?" Andi asked. "As long as you don't hurt yourself, you can go anytime, but you need to go with Kagome and that daemon you were talking about... What's his name?" Rachel asked. "Inu-Yasha." Andi said. "Promise not to tell anyone else? If you do, I'll be in danger!" Andi told her. "I promise, Andi..." Rachel said as they came in for a bear hug. "I'll visit Kagome tomorrow..." I said. "Okay... just come back to me alive, your the only one I have now..."

"Don't worry, Mom." Andi said.

**The Next Morning...**

Kagome had already came back at 9:37 last night and she slept in for a few more hours. Andi decided, since Kagome said that her family knows about the whole sacred well thing, she would go visit them without a hat. Andi knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before she knocked again. Sota opened the door a few minutes later and he looked up at Andi. "My beautiful, Andi! Have you come to tell me that you've reconsidered on being my girlfriend?" He asked, hearts in his eyes. "I already said no, now where is Kagome?" She asked him.

"Kagome is inside, my love!" 3

"Um... Thanks?"

Andi walks past him and looks around. "She's in her room, I heard her get up earlier." He said as he followed her down the hall. "Kagome?" Andi calls. "Andi? Have you come to give me the sacred jewel shard?" Kagome asks through a door. Andi walked up to it and Kagome opens it, she was in the middle of getting dressed. Sota followed, "his love," and stopped in front of Kagome's bedroom door.

"Good morning, sis-" Sota started before Kagome threw a brick at his head, which hit him square in the face. He fell to the floor, dizzy eyed and knocked out cold. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO LOOK AT A GIRL WHO'S CHANGING HER CLOTHES! Are you going to give me the fragment?" Kagome asked after yelling. Andi was blank faced and put her two pointer fingers together. "Well... About that..." Andi starts with a joyed look and flapped her wings once or twice. "WHAT?!" Kagome yelled and she grabbed Andi to pull her in her room. She slammed the door behind her. "How come your wings didn't disappear?! They were supposed to give you the fragment!" Kagome yelled. "Ah... Hehe... well I'm not sure either, but I'm not sure if this is the right moment to tell you that... my mom knows about the whole thing..." Andi added. "WHAT?!" Kagome yells as she grabs Andi's shoulders and shakes her whole body like a soda bottle.

"M-my mom kn-knows that-that I'll be i-i-in danger if she te-tells anyone!" Andi stammered as Kagome continued to shake her. Finally, Kagome stopped shaking her and let go, causing Andi to fall to the floor.

"Good, anything else I need to know?" Kagome asked. "I-I can't fly in this world..." Andi added as she felt her soul starting to fly away. "That's not important, we need to go meet up with Inu-Yasha again to tell him." Kagome said as she finished getting dressed. "Oh, yeah... one more thing..." Andi said as she got to her feet. "Last night, there was a tall man with a big, puffy scarf and-" "Sesshomaru?!" Kagome yelled so loud that it made Andi fall over. "You didn't even listen!" Andi said as Kagome yanked Andi off the ground. "I don't need to, all I needed to know is that he carries around a big, poofy scarf and I know that it's him." Kagome said as she gathered up her quiver of arrows and her bow.

We definitely need to tell Inu-Yasha about this, tell us the whole story when we get to the sacred world..." Kagome said as she dragged Andi out of the house and into the shed. "Ready?" Kagome asked as we reached the well. "I guess so." Andi replied as they stood on the edge of the well and both jumped in.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	5. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 5

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 5**

Andi opened her eyes for this part, seeing the brilliant light and colors as they enter the tunnel. "Do you like the sacred world?" Kagome asked. "Eh? well... yes... Since I was 7 years old, I've always played in a world like this in my dreams, well... except without all of the monsters and gore and other stuff-" "Like daemons?" Kagome finished. Andi nodded as they came close to the end of the tunnel. "Thanks for being my friend, Kagome..." Andi said. "Don't sweat it, I enjoy being your friend too. That reminds me... you have to meet my other friends." Kagome said.

Andi smiled as the light dimmed and they both found themselves in the well. Andi's wings felt stronger in this world and when she stood up, she leaped in the air and flew out of the mossy well. She flipped in a somersault in the air while flapping her wings three times every two seconds. She saw Inu-Yasha, watching her every move and trick, but he was really looking at her left wing.

Andi hung her head and remembered that she had a powerful jewel fragment in her wing. If it was taken out, it could give her brain damage and she would never fly again.

Kagome climbed out of the well and brushed herself off when she got to the top. I flew down to her and pulled her out of the well and carried her by her hand over to Inu-Yasha. _"I never knew I was that strong..."_ Andi thought to herself. "So Kagome? Who are your other friends?" Andi asked as she hovered above them. "Usually their at a village or something, can you take a look and see?" Kagome asked as she pointed towards the sky.

Andi pounded her wings up and down to gain some altitude and when she thought that she was high enough, she started to look around the valley. There wee all kinds of stuff around here. Andi spotted something in the distance, it was a giant polar bear with crystal fangs and claws. It's back was spiked with deadly-sharp ice and It's eyes looked like it was ready to kill.

Andi gasped when it saw her and all the fur on it's body prickled. Andi panicked as it started charging towards her and she swooped down to snatch up Inu-Yasha and Kagome just as the monster ran through. Andi started gaining altitude again when Inu-Yasha and Kagome were both in shock. "What is that?!" Kagome asked. "I dunno, but we should probably get out of here!" Andi said. "Wait, I can see a jewel fragment in the creature's forehead!" Kagome said. "Let me go, Andi, just drop me onto it's head!" Inu-Yasha instructed. Andi started to fly closer to the polar bear but it shot glaciers out of it's mouth! "That's what I call bad breath!" Kagome said as Andi swooped at the monster, dodging every single glacier. "Ready, Inu-Yasha?" Andi asked as they swirled around the creature and approached it's head. "Drop me!" Inu-Yasha called as Andi dive bombed and stomped on the creature's head, also dropping off Inu-Yasha as Andi flew away with Kagome. "Andi, can you put me on that tree at the very top?" Kagome asked as Andi looked at it. "I have to help Inu-Yasha!" She said, determined. Andi nodded. "Then I'll help too..."

Andi kept dodging the attacks until Anti lost her balance for a second and a giant chunk of ice hit them, which caused an explosion of smoke. "Girls!" Inu-Yasha yelled to them as the polar bear watched, a smile creeping across it's face.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome's voice called out. The creature straightened up, wide eyed and listening to the voice. Just then, A beige colored sabortooth tiger, who actually looked more like a fox, burst through the smoke. "Kirara!" Inu-Yasha called out, surprised. Kirara was about the size of a horse, but with shorter legs and had white fangs. She had two black stripes on the ends of her tail and black, flaming paws. She had black ears and red eyes.

On her back was three other people and Kagome. There was a small chibi-looking boy riding Kirara that had a big, poofy fox tail and his brown hair tied back with a turquoise bow. He had blue eyes and a light blue shirt with a white leaf pattern on it. He had a yellow vest and dark brown baggy pants that also had a string that tied down the vest. There was a girl there too, she had black hair and bangs with her hair tied back in a long ponytail. She was wearing some kind of black suit with pink knee-pads and elbow-pads. A giant boomerang was slung over her shoulder with a leather strap and it looked like she had very light coated pink eyeshadow, but only at the base of her eyelashes. There was also a boy with short hair and a tiny ponytail in the back. He was very easy to describe since he only had on a black robe with a purple sash on. He had a fingerless glove on his hand that clipped in at the palm and prayer beads wrapped around the fabric on his right hand.

"Sango, take me other to that tree!" Kagome said as Kirara the fox turned direction and Kagome jumped onto the tree as they were passing it. Andi watched everyone working together to take down the beast. "I'll help too!" She yelled as she charged forward, her wings spread to their full length as she flew alongside the beast. Every second, she started punching the beast, but what really surprised her was that her fists were glowing purple and white tie-dye with every landing punch. She knew that Inu-Yasha could use a, "Blackash Wave," so why couldn't she name her attack? "Angel Strikes!" Andi called as she flew sideways and turned so she was flying right at the beast. She put her full force into the punch, which knocked the beast to the ground. Inu-Yasha drew his sword, which turned into the thick-bladed sword and jammed it in the beast's head, right where Kagome said the shard was.

"We did it!" Andi yelled as the Polar bear died and Inu-Yasha dug around in the beast's head. "I don't see a shard in here..." Inu-Yasha said as something in a bush nearby growled. An alligator came into view, who had scaly yellow skin and two ginormous teeth. It was about the size of an elephant but as long as a school bus. It disappeared into thin air, but the last Andi saw of it was a shiny pink crystal wedged in it's teeth. "It's got the jewel!" Andi yelled as she spread her ear-wings and took off after it. The creature was fast and was quickly out of sight "Stop!" Andi yelled as she saw it go through a pricker bush. Andi folded her wings and put both arms up to cover her face. When she just entered the bush, she jumped down on her feet and skid through it, making clouds of dust swirl around her feet. When she was out of the bush, or at least, until she stopped moving, she lowered one of her arms so one of her eyes could see. She noticed she was out of the bush but, she could see something-no, someone... She completely lowered her arms and couldn't hide her look of surprise, it was Sesshomaru! And he was in the middle of a clearing with one of his legs were on the beast who lay dead in front of him, not far from where Andi was standing. He was holding the shard in his right hand, and he was looking at it between his pointer finger and his thumb.

He shifted his gaze on Andi, turning his head a little. "Andi... I thought I told you to get out of here. But you disobeyed me~" He said as he cracked a small smile. "How do you know my name?" Andi asked. "I listen~" He replied. He took his leg off of the beast and showed me the shard. "See this? This is what's in the left angel wing in the spot of your ear~" He said. Andi lifted one hand up to the wing and rubbed it. He smirked. "What's so funny?" She asked. "You~" He answered. Andi blushed and her gaze softened.

Sesshomaru smirked again, but this time with a snicker. He moved so fast Andi thought he teleported again and he put his left hand on her shoulder. He leaded down so he could whisper in her ear and her whole face turned red. "I can't give you the shard that's in your wing... but..." He started as he put the hand that held the shard in front of her face and dropped it. Andi put her hands out and caught it just in time. "... But I can give you this..." He finished and took his hand off her shoulder.

When Andi turned around, he was gone. Andi looked down at the shard in wonder. _"Why did he..."_ She thought to herself as she looked up into the perfectly blue sky. Then Andi thought one of the clouds looked like him... Sesshomaru...

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	6. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 6

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 6**

Andi stood in the clearing, still processing what just happened. She remembered Sesshomaru leaning down to her and whispering in her ear. Andi clutched the shard in her hand and spread her wings, which were where her ears used to be and flew into the sky to find the others. She wasn't going to give this shard to them, not yet...

When she got into the sky, she could easily see them through the trees waiting for her. She dive-bombed them and they looked up, startled. She swooped in about three feet away from them and folded her wings to land on her feet. "It got away, something beat me to it but the shard was gone." Andi said as she came in for a landing. "we didn't fight that giant bear for nothing, y'know?" Inu-Yasha said. "It can disappear, but something killed it and stole the shard." Andi said, still clutching the shard in her hand. She wouldn't give it to them until they needed the two shards left, The one from Sesshomaru, and the one in her wing.

Kagome turned to the four other mysterious people who came in like that, although, one of them was a fanged fox that was beige named Kirara. "Andi, this is, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Everyone, this is Andi." Kagome introduced. Andi smiled at all of them but Miroku gave her a look that made her shudder. Shippo, who was the small chibi fox boy, smiled and waved. "I'm Shippo!" He said just as Kirara burst into a blazing orange flame. Andi looked surprised until she saw that Kirara, who was once a deadly-looking daemon that had fangs, was now a kitten version of Kirara, she also had two tails but Andi didn't notice.

"What happened to Kirara?" Andi asked. "Kirara is a daemon, she can transform..." Sango started when Miroku leaned over and rubbed her butt. Sango took her huge boomerang and slammed it on Miroku's head. "Seriously? are you sure your a monk? your more like a pervert!" Sango yelled at him and hit him in the head with the boomerang again. Miroku lay on the ground, twitching his fingers and knocked out.

Andi's wings twitched as a sweat drop appeared on everyone's heads, while Sango had three pop-up veins on the side of here forehead.

Sango saw Andi's wings because she walked up to her and spread both wings out to their full length. "Their so soft... like a each feather is like a lamb's ear..." She said as she let them go and they folded, once again, the long feathers looping around her head like a halo, but this time, they were longer. Were her wings growing?

Miroku got up, two big bumps on his head from Sango and watched her rub Andi's ear wings. "Enough of this! I'm starving, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha complained. "Maybe we should stop for a break?" Kagome suggested. Everyone agreed, even Kirara, who leaped up in Sango's arms.

Kagome took six microwaveable cans of pasta and put them all on the stove at once.

Once they were done, Shippo shared his pasta with Kirara. He was a sweet kid.

Inu-Yasha loved this stuff, you can tell, he even tried stealing Shippo's and Kirara's pasta, but Kagome had to call, "Sit."

"Hey, guys... I'm going to stay here in this world for the night." Andi said as everyone looked at her.

"Aren't you from this world anyways?" Miroku asked. Andi shook her head. "No, I used to be human from the other world, but then these things showed up..." Andi said as she flapped her wings to make a point.

"Alright then, well, I'm going home in a few hours so you can stay with Inu-Yasha?" Kagome suggested.

At once, Andi's face fell. "But... Inu-Yasha hates me..." She said quietly so only Kagome could hear, but Inu-Yasha had stronger ears so he heard every word.

Kagome tried to make Andi feel better by saying she could stay with Kaede at the village, but Andi just shook her head.

"All I need is a big tree branch, I always sleep in trees when I'm camping." She said and Kagome nodded.

Miroku nudged Inu-Yasha's shoulder to make him say sorry, but Inu-Yasha wouldn't budge.

Miroku took his wooden staff with a gold ring at the top and tapped Inu-Yasha on the head.

"Hey, Andi, can you follow me for a second?" Inu-Yasha asked as he stood up. Andi was halfway through her pasta when he asked her. Andi gulped and stood up, brushing herself off. She flew over everyone else and landed next to Inu-Yasha. Miroku nodded at him but Inu-Yasha shot him a secret air punch and pointed at him.

They both walked, Andi not bothering to fly since where they were walking was very tight packed. When Inu-Yasha wasn't looking, Andi slipped the shard that Sesshomaru gave her in a tiny buttoned pocket that was hidden behind her big black bow that was hooked to the shirt collar in the front. "Almost there..." Inu-Yasha said. By now, the sun started to set after two hours of walking. "Is time shorter here in this world?" Andi asked as it grew dark and stars started to dot the sky. "Yes, I've been to Kagome's world and this world's time does go faster." Inu-Yasha said as he ducked under a tree branch.

Andi nodded as they kept going, finally, almost 10 minutes later, it was completely dark and they came to a tree that you could walk on, it was so low and it was a cherry blossom tree, so the petals were pink and white. In the tree, there was a whole platform made out of tree that didn't have bark covering it but it was the same color as bark. "Wow..." Andi said as she looked at the view. The tree was bent over a river so you could hear the water flowing over the rocks. Not far from the river, was a cliff with the river leading over the side to create a water fall. Andi flapped her wings in joy as she flew into the tree and when she sat down in the center of the tree ledge, she had a beautiful view of the stars and the moon.

"Do you live here?" She asked. "No... but since you said you sleep in trees often, I thought this would be a good place for you to sleep..." He said as he just began to blush. "I guess this is my way of saying... Sorry..." He said. "Apology accepted, softie puppy!" Andi said as she laughed. Inu-Yasha just rolled his eyes. Why not? the girl was happy and since he already apologized, he would have to say it again if he stopped her from having fun.

Andi calmed down a bit as she was sitting in the center of the tree. "This is such a beautiful view..." Andi said as she saw the big dipper. "Look, the big dipper!" Andi said. "Is that a monster?!" Inu-Yasha said as he pulled his sword out and prepare for battle. "No... It's a constellation..." Andi said as she spread her wings and flew into the sky. "Conste-what?" Inu-Yasha asked as he put on a face of confusion.

"A Constellation, It's a pattern of stars in the sky that tells a story." Andi said as she flew higher into the sky and pointed it out to Inu-Yasha. "This it the big dipper's handle..." Andi said as she flew up and down the row of stars so Inu-Yasha could see. "This is the pot..." Andi finished as she flew around it in countless circles.

Inu-Yasha looked at the ladle in awe because to him, it was a picture in the sky. Andi flew over to him and hovered beside him, flapping her wings non-stop until she finally did land. "Inu-Yasha? Do you hate me for having a jewel in my wing?" Andi asked as she shook her left wing. "Hate you; No. Mad that the jewel in in your wing; Yes." He said as Andi rubbed her left wing, a little offended.

"Sorry..." Inu-Yasha said.

"It's cool."

"Should we go to sleep?"

"Yeah..."

Andi flew back in the tree, landing in the center, and then curling up in a ball, While Inu-Yasha lay awake at the base of the tree sitting down while he was leaning against it. Andi was asleep in less than twelve minutes. Inu-Yasha was drifting to sleep when he heard something and he opened his eyes, one hand on the sword handle. He actually knew this voice that he heard but he hated it. Sure enough, a human warrior came through, his long black hair in a thin ponytail, his wolf fur headband. He had wolf fur on both his shoulders with an iron chestplate and he had wolf fur wrapped around his waist so it looked like he was wearing a skirt. He had bright blue eyes, but not as bright as Andi's. He had a wolf tail and a sword attached to his... Kelt is it called? Any who, He had long wolf skin socks and bare feet.

"Koga..." Inu-Yasha growled threateningly. Koga, who was the one dressed with all the wolf stuff, snickered. "Inu-Yasha... How's Kagome?" Koga asked. "Great since your not around!" Inu-Yasha snapped. "You always have jewel shards for me, now where are they?" Koga asked. "I'm protecting one of them, the rest of them belong to Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

His yelling woke up Andi and she sat up, yawning. She stretched out her wings and both of them cracked, making her feel much more awake. Koga and Inu-Yasha continued fighting again and Andi flew out of the tree just enough for her to see. Inu-Yasha must have heard her because he turned around to look at her, same for Koga since he followed his gaze and spotted her standing on the curved tree, watching them fight. "Inu-Yasha, who's that?" Andi asked. "It's Koga, you can't trust him." Inu-Yasha said.

Andi flapped her wings and flew next to Inu-Yasha. "This is the sacred jewel that your protecting?" Koga asked. Andi rubbed her wing where the shard was and Koga straightened up. "So that's where it is..." He said to himself. Just then, without anyone reacting quick enough, Koga took out a pocket knife and threw it at Andi's left wing. It only hit about three feathers, but not the wing. "Ha! You missed!" Andi yelled to him. "Did I?" Koga asked slyly. the halves of the three feathers fell to the ground, landing lightly on the dirt and rocks.

Andi looked frustrated and spread her wings. She was ready to fly, but she only got about four feet in the air before the left wing wasn't symmetrical with the other one and she fell to the ground on her right side.

"That's enough!" Inu-Yasha yelled before Koga ran at him and they started tackling each other. _"He clipped my wing... I won't be able to fly until the feathers grow back!"_ Andi thought to herself as she stood up. _"Fly, fly, fly!"_ Andi thought to herself. She beat her wings and jumped into the air but she still couldn't get higher than four feet!

Koga kicked Inu-Yasha into the river and ran super fast over to Andi, who picked her up and held her so she couldn't hit him. "Inu-Yasha..." Koga started. "You said that you would protect this jewel, but your doing a poor job about it... so I'll tell you what... I'll take over for you!" Koga yelled as he ran away. "Inu-Yasha!" Andi yelled as they faded away. "Andi!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, soaking wet.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, just this version that I wrote)**


	7. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 7

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 7**

"I need to find the others!" Inu-Yasha told himself as he got down on all fours and shook himself off like a wet dog. He stood back up and took off running through the trees, leaving the beautiful tree behind. By the time Inu-Yasha got to everyone three hours later, he told them what happened with Koga.

"Wait, if Koga took Andi, then wouldn't that mean that he has the jewel?!" Sango asked. Kirara purred as Sango continued to pet her. Miroku touched her again and she slapped him in the face, a big red, hand print left on his cheek. "We need to get Kagome, she left last night." Shippo said. "I'll go." Inu-Yasha said bravely as he looked in the direction the well was. "The well is the other way." Miroku said. Inu-Yasha fell over. "Did you have to ruin his moment, Miroku?" Shippo asked. "Yes." Miroku said. "Anyways, I'm going!" Inu-Yasha said as he stood up and ran away.

* * *

"Hey! I said put me down you crazy hound!" Andi yelled as she bit down on Kouga's shoulder. "Ow! Will you stop?!" Kouga asked as he jumped over a river and Andi lost her grip. "Why are you doing this anyway?!" Andi yelled at Kouga. "You have the sacred jewel in your wing, and if I kill you, Kagome will never marry me. Inu-Yasha was with you, so you must be a friend of Kagome." Kouga said. "Yes, I'm Kagome's friend but that doesn't mean you need to kidnap me!" Andi yelled as she tried to break free. "We're almost there so try to stop struggling!" Kouga said as he shifted her to his other side. "Just put me down!" Andi yelled in his ear.

Kouga leaped off a cliff and landed on a ledge. He ran into the back of a cave and dropped Andi on the ground. There were growls echoing all throughout the cave and when Andi looked around, there were men dressed in wolf uniforms like Kouga, and wolves of all sizes and in a great number. "Eek!" Andi yelped as the wolves surrounded her and growling. "Don't dare kill her, she's one of Kagome's friends so just don't let her escape, she bears one of the sacred jewels within her wing!" Kouga said.

Andi was too scared to stand and Kouga leaned against a rock in the cave. "Well this is boring." He said and smirked. Andi shivered, feeling really uncomfortable surrounded by men and wolves. "You know what? I'm going to go find Kagome, wolves, come with me. Men, make sure she doesn't escape." Kouga said as he leaped out of the cave with the wolves running after him.

Andi stood up in the back of the cave and spread her wings. she pulled down the left wing and looked at the three cut feathers near the tip. "He sure did damage, that's for sure..." she says and spread them anyways. She jumped in the air and beated her wings hard. When she reached four feet, she put all her strength into it and flew above it. "I did it!" She said to herself and flew higher. "Get down from there!" A wolf-man yelled. "You can't get me!" She yelled at him.

Andi jolted higher as she struggled to stay airborne. BONK! She hit the ceiling of the cave, not remembering she was in a cave until now.

"Kyaaaa!" Andi yelled as she fell into the crowd of wolf men. She blushed right away and her whole cheeks were red. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as they put her down more gently that Kouga did. _"Don't worry, Andi, Inu-Yasha and Kagome will save me..."_ I think as the wolf crowd returns to what they were doing.

* * *

Kouga ran ahead with the pack of wolves right behind him, snarling and barking. _"Kagome, my love, I'm on my way for you..."_ Kouga thought as he broke through the last few trees and saw Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo, eating rice balls in the center of the clearing. "Kagome, my darling!" Kouga said as he ran at her, telling his wolves to stay there. "Is this what you needed my help for?!" Kagome asked as she stood up, dropping her rice ball.

"Kagome, how I've missed seeing your angel blessed face." Kouga said as he held her hands. "Kouga, why did you come?"Kagome asked. Kouga scratched the back of his head. "Um... Your friend has the sacred jewel shard in her wing and Inu-Yasha..." Kouga stopped, then looked around confused. "Where is Inu-Yasha?" He asked.

* * *

Inu-Yasha rushed onward, thinking; This way is a lot faster to the wolf's cave than coming from that tree. He leaped up the jagged mountain and saw the cave ahead.

Andi sat in the back of the cave, feeling useless as she planned to run outside without anyone stopping her, but there was a guard in front of her. _"Angel Strikes..."_ Her mind told her. "ANGEL STRIKES!" She yelled as her fists glowed with that tie-dye purple and white. As the guy turned around, Andi gave him a punch in the chest. He was shot back into the wall and Andi made a run for the exit. "Stop her!" A wolf-man yelled as he jumped at her but she dodged and ran into another wolf man, who seized her arms and wings, since he had two arms. "Ow!" Andi yelled as he held her in place.

"Let her go!" Andi heard. "I-Inu-Yasha?" Andi whispered to herself. "You let my sacred jewel go before I turn you into wolf-ribs, medium rare!" Inu-Yasha threatened. The wolf man shook his head as other wolf men ran in front of him as he made a break for it out a secret way. "Your not getting away with that jewel!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped in the air. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He yelled before he cut up the man into pieces, leaving Andi unharmed. "Inu-Yasha! You came to my rescue!" Andi said softly and they looked toward the mob of wolf people. "Inu-Yasha, let's just go while we have the chance. "You can fly?" Inu-Yasha asked. Andi rubbed her wing shamefully. "He clipped my wing, I won't be able to fly for about two days." Andi said. "Then get on my back." Inu-Yasha said as Andi climbed on.

They jumped over the angry wolf men and out the cave entrance. On their way out, Andi made a, "you are so stupid," face at them. "Kagome and the others are distracting Kouga, so when we reach the clearing, you'll see them, which is in ten seconds." Inu-Yasha said. Andi counted down, and when they got the clearing at ten, Kouga spotted Inu-Yasha with Andi almost before he came into sight.

Inu-Yasha let Andi off his back and he approached Kouga. "Damn you, Kouga, running off with Andi before I had time to kill you!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily as he let a growl into his voice. "Hey, Mutt... I was just telling Kagome how peaceful it was with you gone." Kouga said, snickering. "I'm not a mutt! I'm a half daemon, you just have jewel shards in your body to make yourself stronger!" Inu-Yasha snapped. _"Wait... he has jewel shards in his body too..."_ Andi thought. _"That's why he didn't kill me? or was it just because I was Kagome's friend..."_

"Break it up!" Kagome yelled as she came between Kouga and Inu-Yasha. "Kouga, you had no right to kidnap my friend and hold her there just because she had a jewel! And Inu-Yasha, you should have told me what I was helping with since I had no idea!" Kagome yelled at them.

"So mostly, It's Kouga's fault..." Inu-Yasha pointed out. There was a silence for a second. "Yes." Kagome said. Kouga dropped his head shamefully and walked away. "Kouga?" Kagome asked. "What is it my beloved Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Don't take my friends without a reason, what you did was rotten! Bad dog!" Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha snickered as Kouga fell back and got back up to run away, the pack following. "Hey... that was easy to get rid of him... usually I take all day to shoo him off." Kagome said. "Also, Andi, we haven't properly met..." Miroku said as he held Andi's hands. "Will you do the honor to bear my children?" He asked. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" Andi yelled, feeling awkward. "No, I'm not kidding." Miroku said. "Are you crazy?! Some wolf guy just took me away, and now I come back to this?! Sango, do something about your husband!" Andi yells. "Great, now you got her thinking I'm your wife!" Sango yelled as two slap marks appeared on Miroku's face.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	8. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 8

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 8**

"A simple, no, would have been fine!" Miroku said as his eyebrow twitched. Andi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Kagome suddenly appeared next to Andi. "Andi, can we have a girl chat please? just you and me?" Kagome asked as she scurried behind a bush, gesturing Andi to follow her. She swallowed and followed her. "Kagome? What is it?" Andi asked as she walked up to her. "You're hiding another jewel in your pocket." Kagome said. "What? How can you be so sure?" Andi asked smartly. "I can see them." Kagome said as she pointed to her pocket. "Listen, this is going to be second shard we need for the jewel... It's special." Andi said as she held the pocket close. "Special?" Kagome asked. Andi nodded and told her about Sesshomaru. "B-but Sesshomaru is the enemy." Kagome pointed out. "Well... he hasn't harmed me at all! So he's technically not an enemy to me." Andi almost yelled if Kagome hadn't covered up her mouth with her hand. "Shh! We don't speak of him." Kagome said. "Why no-" I start. "Because Sesshomaru is Inu-Yasha's full daemon brother." Kagome said in a hushed voice. "Well, Sesshomaru is nothing like Inu-Yasha." Andi finished.

"Your right, I am nothing like my brother." Inu-Yasha said as he came into sight. "For one, He's selfish! two, He always tries to kill me, and three, He tried taking Tetsaiga." Inu-Yasha said as he clutched his sword. "Tetsaiga?" Andi asked. "This sword." Inu-Yasha replied.

Sango and Miroku came out of nowhere without Shippo or Kirara. "Sesshomaru isn't all bad." Sango said as Andi saw a hint of pink in her cheeks. "Andi, give me that jewel. I'm fine with tagging along with someone with a jewel they can't get but one that holds two jewels? Hand it over." Inu-Yasha said, hand open towards Andi. She stared at his open hand and sighed. "I guess there's no helping it then?" Andi asked as Inu-Yasha froze up. Andi's eyes filled with tears just as one escaped and fell off of her chin. "W-what?! Don't cry!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "He gave it to me as a gift, we didn't fight over it!" Andi yelled, her face turning red and tears leaking from her eyes.

Miroku shook his head at him and Inu-Yasha face palmed himself. "I don't know what to do!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Miroku. Andi kept "crying" Andi shook it off and spread her wings. "Ok, fine! you can keep that shard for now!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Yay!" Andi said as she folded her wings and her face went back to normal, her tears vanishing. "F-fake tears? I should have seen that coming..." Inu-Yasha said. -_-llll

"Well, I'm going home for now but I'll be back! Coming, Kagome-Chan?" Andi asked. Kagome was speechless, like this. -_-llll

Andi snapped out her wings and took off, her wings glowing in the sun. She flew higher in the air and twirled in a spiral, breaking the clouds as she dive bombed and almost hit a tree top. "Yo." Someone said as Andi pushed on the breaks and backed up, flapping her wings. "Over here." The voice said as she spun her head around to see you know who. Sesshomaru.

"Still have the jewel?" He asked. "I faked cried just to keep it." Andi said. "Well, I wanted to show you something." He said as Andi landed on a close treetop to look at him. I tilted my head to my side and he points to a little den. "That baby daemon fox has another shard, do you want it?" He asked. Andi hesitated, trying to find out if it was a trap. "I do... it's just that it would have to die to get to the shard, right?"

Sesshomaru rarely smiled, and when he did, Andi felt uncomfortable. "You would let a daemon live because it's a baby?" He asked. "It has a life." She said. Sesshomaru smiled again, but only for about ten seconds. "A kind heart... It makes me sick... but if it's you, I don't mind." He said. "I don't know if I should be disgusted or flattered by that comment." Andi said. "That fox will grow up, and by then, it would have to die." Sesshomaru said. "Live to the fullest, right?" Andi says back. "Your fun~" He said as he spun around and disappeared. "Chao." Andi heard him say before he was completely gone.

Andi shook her head, trying to get a clear grip on what happened. _"Sesshomaru..." _Andi stood on the treetop for a few seconds longer before spreading her wings again and flying to the well. The well was longer than she thought and the whole way there, Andi replayed that moment over and over in her head. When she landed next to the well, she flapped her wings and flew around some more. Andi loved flying, but in her world she couldn't. probably because gravity was different? or maybe she was lighter in this world?

Whatever it was, Andi ignored it as she dived into the well and closed her eyes. It was two long seconds before she found herself in the well in her world. Andi stood up and climbed out, feeling heavier in this world. "Andi, my dearest Andi!" Sota yelled as he rushed towards me. "Andi my love, you look like an angel with those Halloween wings." He said as he felt them. "WHAT?! THEY'RE REAL?!" Sota yelled. "Kagome and I go into the well to a spiritual world, Kagome says that you know about this." Andi said as Sota took one of the ends of her wings and spread them apart. "Hmm? This one feather has a tiny slice in it." Sota said as she felt it. _"The clipped feather... grew back already? I know I flew a little bit strange but I forgot about my wing..."_ I think as I measure the length of my wing. It grew one inch longer than the other day. "Hang on, Kagome doesn't have animal parts for ears... Or does she?" Sota asked. "I went there and now I became a half daemon." Andi said as she started walking home.

"ANDI, MY ANGEL! LET ME TAKE YOU ON A DATE!" Sota yelled as he jumped in front of her and she stopped. "Can I go home?" Andi asked as she walked around Sota and left him outside as she went in her house. "Playing hard-to-get huh? No worries, I like that, it gives me a challenge." Sota said as he twirled around on his toes and skipped away.

"Mom? I'm home!" Andi yelled as she shook out her wings. "Andi?! Your back! I was worried sick about you!" She yelled as she ran to Andi and crushed her in a hug. "Mom! I need to breathe!" Andi yelled as Rachel let go and stepped back, brushing her off. "Um... Sweetie? Can we talk for a moment?" Rachel asked. "O-okay..." Andi said as they walked into the living room and sat down. "Andi, I was so worried about you today that I stayed home from work... I'm thinking that... you should bring that other half daemon here so I could make sure that he's really protecting you..." She said as Andi sighed. "I'll talk with Kagome." She said and Rachel hugged her again, but this time more gently.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	9. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 9

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 9**

**(Sorry it took so long to update, I was grounded, anyways, enjoy this chapter!)**

When Kagome came back, which was late at night, Andi rushed over to her house and caught up to her once she reached her door. "Kagome! We need to talk!" Andi yelled as she grabbed Kagome's shoulder and turned her around. "A-Andi, hi!" Kagome said as she looked at her. Andi smiled strangely and fluttered one of her wings, since it fell asleep.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "Next time you see Inu-Yasha, tell him to come here. I can't leave the house without mom meeting him here." Andi tell her and she nods. "What about you?" She asked. "I'll probably wait for you and Inu-Yasha's return." She replies. Kagome nodded and tried to hold back her yawn but it forced her to yawn. "Oh... I'll see you tomorrow." Andi said. "I'll be sure to bring Inu-Yasha, too!." Kagome added. "Alright, see you tomorrow!" Andi called as she ran all the way back to her house.

The next day was rainy and Andi was worried that Kagome wouldn't bring Inu-Yasha back. she saw her go into the well, but she didn't come back for about an hour now. Watching, waiting, hoping...

Just then, Andi saw Kagome emerge from the shack, behind her was Inu-Yasha. "Mom! Their here!" She yelled as she flapped my wings excitedly. She ran over to the door, watching them run over to the doorstep and when she opened the door, she couldn't control herself and Andi jumped into Inu-Yasha's arms. Inu-Yasha fell back, stumbling back into the rain. "Hey, Get off me!" He yelled as she flapped her wings way too fast.

Just then, Rachel walked through the door as Andi was still hugging Inu-Yasha. "Andi? Is this the daemon?" She asked, shocked on what she saw. _"Sesshomaru is going to kill me!"_ Andi thought as she let go of Inu-Yasha. "No need to get all worked up, Ya'know." Inu-Yasha smirked. Andi's wing flapping slowed and ruffled back on her head as she pulled Inu-Yasha inside. "Don't say anything that will get my mom worried." Andi whispered quietly. "Yeah yeah." He said as Kagome came inside and closed the door behind them.

"Hi, I'm Andi's mom, Rachel." She said and held out her hand. Inu-Yasha glanced at it then looked away, his nose in the air. "Inu-Yasha, introduce yourself." Kagome said as Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Inu-Yasha, son of a dog daemon." He said, shaking her hand. There was an awkward silence before Rachel tried bringing up a conversation. "So I hear that you are protecting my daughter here?" She asked. "Hmph! Yeah, I mean, she can take care of herself in a tight situation, but I come in for her whenever she slips up." He said, his nose still in the air.

Andi growled and her wings pulled back, flapping constantly, but if you looked close enough, you could see a bit of pink on her cheek. "Well, Is there anything else?" Rachel asked. When Inu-Yasha was about to say something, Kagome interrupted. "Yes, actually, we need to get back! Everyone is waiting for us." Kagome said before Inu-Yasha had the chance to say something about the jewel shards.

Andi sighed out of relief when Rachel dismissed them and kissed Andi on the forehead and blessed her. They all climbed in the well, Andi being second to jump. Andi flipped in the air as she dove into the well, feeling the beautiful air rush up against her as she fell into the colors of the warping tunnel. We all appeared in the spiritual world, Andi's bones and body lightening and feeling like a feather. She stood up, wings ready as she gave a powerful down stroke and shot up into the sky like a rocket.

Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well, Kagome in his arms, watching Andi soar. She spiraled as she dive bombed and landed gracefully on the ground, laughing with joy. Inu-Yasha felt something really weird, a way that he hadn't felt about Kagome for a very long time. But what made his heart beat, was a guardian angel, protection his feelings from a heartbreak. "SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha yelled out loud as he thought this. He ran at a tree and headbutted it, trying to get it out of his head while Andi and Kagome stood, watching him with sweat drops.

Andi ran at him, pulling him away from the tree, afraid that he could get hurt. Inu-Yasha stopped, feeling his heart skip a beat as he felt her soft, gentle touch on his shoulders.

"You could get hurt, let's just go find the others." Andi said calmly as Kagome stared, dumbstruck. "Sit boy!" She yelled without a second thought. Inu-Yasha's necklace glowed and he was thrown against the ground, spoiling the moment. "KAGOME! What the hell was that for?!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her as he bolted to his feet. Andi flew into the sky, landing on a cloud that could hold her. She weighed nothing and easily lay down on the cloud. "Sesshomaru loves me... but I fell like I belong with Inu-Yasha... what to do? Maybe I could ask Kouga?" Andi said. Just then she remembered that Inu-Yasha had to help her break out.

Andi sat up, remembering everything. Inu-Yasha was the one that showed her the beautiful tree, Inu-Yasha was the one that saved her from Kouga, Inu-Yasha was the one that apologized so sincerely. Sesshomaru was the one that gave her the jewel shard and always flirted with her. Andi looked down on Inu-Yasha, who spotted her in less than a second, Wings spread, eyes twinkling, legs dangling off the cloud and a breeze in her white hair.

Inu-Yasha snapped up straight then looked away, Andi seeing a dash of pink on his cheeks. A fierce explosion fired into the sky, knocking the cloud into thin air and Andi starting to fall, but she spun around, flapping her wings and landing a few feet away from Kagome and Inu-Yasha. She ran over to them, ready for anything. It was all until Kouga limped through the bushes, smiled at them, then collapsed in a bloody mess not far from them.

**Meh! Cliffhanger LOL!**

**Be sure to review this story and tell me who Andi should be with?**

**Sesshomaru?**

**Inu-Yasha?**

**Or anyone else?**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I'm writing)**


	10. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 10

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 10**

Kouga lay on the ground, Andi's heart beating nonstop. She then hovered over to him and bend over, poking him in the nose. Kouga's eyes moved under his eyelids and he opened them weakly.

Kouga stared at the beautiful angel above him, wings flapping, hair flowing, eyes shimmering. Inu-Yasha was quickly at her side, holding Andi back while she was still hovering and he picked up Kouga by the shirt Collar. Kouga just glanced at Inu-Yasha and went back to staring at the half daemon angel.

_"What is this I'm feeling? Why can't I see me and Kagome together? Why can I only see me and Andi?"_ Kouga thought to himself. "A-Andi..." Kouga started, Andi perking up when she heard her name. "Will you be my mate?" Kouga asked, blood still dripping from his arm and mouth. Andi's wings stopped beating for a second and she had to remind herself to flap them. "Y-you're what?" Andi asked, her face blank.

Inu-Yasha had about four pop up veins on the side of his forehead and he looked back at Andi. Her cheeks were red and her angel soft hair was blowing in the breeze from her flapping feather wings. She blinked her shimmering blue eyes like the deep blue ocean and held her hands together in front of her chest.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened a bit and a pink blush entered his cheeks. "She's not interested!" Inu-Yasha yelled at him protectively. Andi watched, staring at the blood that dropped to the floor in tiny specks. "Inu-Yasha! Put him down!" Kagome yelled. "Sit Boy!"

Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground, dropping Kouga as he made contact with the earth.

Kagome was by Kouga's side in no time and he pushed her away just as Andi landed. He crawled over to her, Andi taking a step back and tripping over a tree root. Before she could get up, Kouga pulled himself onto her lap, the bleeding stopping almost like she healed him. Inu-Yasha got up and saw Kouga fall onto Andi's lap. His face blossomed with pink blush as he lunged forward, being stopped by Kagome.

Inu-Yasha tried to struggle out of her grasp but watched helplessly as Kouga cuddled her on her lap. Andi was blushing madly and that was what made Inu-Yasha furious.

Just then, Kouga started to glow and his wounds sealed up, the blood drying and cracking away, his body being _healed_.

Andi watched as he sat up, looking at her in the eye so close they were nearly touching their noses together. "You really are a guardian angel..." He said as he made his eyes look dreamy and she stared into them, making her keep eye contact with him.

"ENOUGH YOU CURSED WOLF!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he broke out of Kagome's grasp and pulled him away to grab Andi and throw her into the air. She spread her wings automatically and watched the two boys duke it out below her.

"You better stay a good damn long distance from her or else I'll tear you to so many pieces, it would be impossible to put you back together!" Inu-Yasha shouted. Andi flew into the air and landed on a cloud to watch them.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kouga yelled. "I love her, and she loves me, it's our destiny to be with each other!" Kouga yelled.

"Boo."

Andi yelped and spun around to see Sesshomaru standing there on a treetop.

"I heard this from a mile away, I saw everything..." He said.

Andi blushed as he jumped at her and reached the cloud. He wrapped his arms around her, Andi feeling her heart beat like never before. The cloud she was sitting on faded away and Sesshomaru landed in the dead center of Kouga and Inu-Yasha.

Andi's eyes were closed and her cheeks were as red as strawberries.

When she opened her eyes, Inu-Yasha looked angrier than angry. Looked like he wanted to tear him apart. Sesshomaru turned to Kouga, who looked the same. "You two are both fighting over this half daemon?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu-Yasha and Kouga tensed, wanting to beat him to a pulp.

"Well newsflash..." He started, glancing at Kagome and then back at the two boys.

Andi's wings ruffled themselves onto her head, making her look extremely cute and innocent.

Sesshomaru smiled, holding Andi close to him.

"This is my angel~" He said before disappearing with Andi.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Gotcha!**

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to keep you all in suspense...**

**But guess what? You people have to wait!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 11!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	11. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 11

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 11**

"What the hell?! SESSHOMARU!" Inu-Yasha yelled, panicking and looking around for him and his beloved Andi. "Your brother just stole my mate... I should kill you for that, mutt!" Kouga said.

"I'm going to find him... wherever he goes, I will find him..." Inu-Yasha said, enraged.

Kagome's heart sank. He had feelings for Andi... Kagome bit down on her lip to stop herself from thinking about it and watched as Inu-Yasha dashed off with Kouga not far from him. "He didn't even talk to me..." Kagome said.

* * *

Sesshomaru held Andi close, his heart beating like a drum as the two daemons teleported to a new location. "W-where the hell are you taking me?" Andi asked, voice full of worry. "A place where you will be safe from other daemons that want the jewel in your ear-wing..." He said, looking down on her god blessed face.

Sesshomaru started running away into the forest and when he jumped over a huge boulder, Andi felt nervous and as a reflex, her wings spread out, making one or two feathers fall.

Andi tucked them in as soon as they got over the boulder, embarrassed of her nervousness, but Sesshomaru found it attractive, and it made him smile, filling him with warmth ever since the feeling when Rin, a little human girl, gave him a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. But that was about three months ago.

Just then, they heard another boom and a huge green tail with a white mace attached to it swung it around ferociously. Andi screamed as Sesshomaru moved quickly to see a bone dragon with dead eyes lashing it's tail around. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, putting Andi down and stepping in front of her to protect her.

"Sesshomaru..." Andi whispered.

The monster in front of them letting out a hideous roar, making the earth shake. "I want you to fly into the sky to take shelter..." He said. "What about you?" Andi asked. "You'll see me soon, angel~" He said, smirking at her before Andi snapped out her wings and leapt into the sky.

* * *

"I got her scent! It's over here, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Kouga ran up beside him. "I ain't damn Kagome!" Kouga yelled. "Seems like you don't give a shit for her anymore? Moving on to stalk another girl, I suppose?" Inu-Yasha asked. "This time, I feel something strong for Andi... Her angel smile... Her ocean blue eyes, and when I look into them, I feel like I'm drowning in her beauty..." Kouga said, his eyes glimmering with a heroic glow in them.

"Did you tie your ponytail up too tight? You frickin _kidnapped_ the girl!" Inu-Yasha yelled at him.

Just then, they saw the most beautiful thing ever... A white haired girl rise into the clouds, extending her wings like she was absorbing the sunlight.

Kouga and Inu-Yasha stopped dead in their tracks to watch the majestic angel.

Just then, there was an explosion right underneath her and they both heard the most horrifying noise in the world... Her scream...

"ANDI!" Inu-Yasha yelled as she started falling, headfirst, wings still spread but limp.

Inu-Yasha ran ahead of the frozen wolf, Kouga, and rushed towards Andi. "ANDI, HOLD ON!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he climbed up a tree and jumped off of it, arms spread wide to catch her. Sesshomaru was there first and he held her to his chest, snickering devilishly as Andi lay unconscious in his arms.

They both missed each other and landed to face each other.

"Sesshomaru! Give her back right now!" Inu-Yasha raged. Sesshomaru just looked down at the pale, fallen angel and smiled, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"You love her... but I love her more... What to do..." Sesshomaru thought aloud.

"Tch!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the limp girl in his arms, still breathing, but out cold. "She's so light... like a dove, have you ever held her, brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Stop that!" Inu-Yasha spat.

"I must be going now... She's injured and you are ever so far away from your precious Kagome... My hideout is somewhere safe..." Sesshomaru said. "Just follow me."

Sesshomaru jumped up into the sky, running on treetops. "HEY! SESSHOMARU! ANDI!" Inu-Yasha yelled and jumped after him. "Keep running and I'll rip you to pieces!" Inu-Yasha threatened. "Harm me, harm her!" Sesshomaru reminded him. He sharply turned and Inu-Yasha saw where they were running to. It was a hidden clearing, but Inu-Yasha saw it almost immediately.

Sesshomaru's running slowed and he walked over to an animal pelt cot, gently laying Andi down on it, making sure she was okay. Inu-Yasha watched as he was being ever so careful with her. Just then, a small human girl rushed over. She had long black hair and a tiny side ponytail on her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where did you get her?" She asked. "Rin, go find some herbs and food for her." Sesshomaru ordered. "Okay!" She said cheerfully. "C'mon, Jaken!" The little green creature perked up and sighed. "Wait up, Rin!" He called after her.

Sesshomaru felt her head and turned just to see Inu-Yasha squatting right in front of him, face so close, they were almost touching noses. Inu-Yasha just stared at him, blinking his eyes only once before Sesshomaru turned back to Andi, who was starting to move. "Inu-Yasha..." She moaned in her sleep and rolled over. Inu-Yasha heard his name and leaned closer, Sesshomaru only having one sigh of jealousy before Andi pointed her finger at perfect aim to poke Inu-Yasha's nose.

"Sit..."

"Oof!" Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground, remembering that Andi could also tell him to sit or not. Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and pushed Inu-Yasha away, bits of dirt on his face. Andi's eyes twitched under her eyelids and she opened them, revealing her heavenly blue eyes and sending The two brothers to Cloud-9.

"My damn head hurts like hell... what happened?" She asked, bringing one of her hands up to her face, wiping away the sleep in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru kidnapped you and were attacked by a daemon, I caught up and tried to save you but he took you again and here we are."

Inu-Yasha smiled at his quick explaining skills. Andi sat up and looked at them. "If you want it in a summary then here it is... I love you..." Sesshomaru said as Rin and Jaken come back. "You love who, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru turned around and saw his little companions. His eyes were little black specks and a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. Rin suddenly saw Andi, who was blushing up a storm.

"No way..." Rin said. Then she pointed at them and calmly said, "You like Inu-Yasha."

The brothers fell on their backs, Andi watching them and laughed softly.

"No, you idiot, It's that girl!" Jaken said with a pop up vein on his head.

Rin looked confident and her eyebrows narrowed. "You like the little bird girl!" Rin said, congratulating herself.

"No fuck." Inu-Yasha said rudely.

Andi stood up, a little wobbly and flapped her wings. A couple of feathers were scorched by the explosion, but she could still fly. "Hey... Where's Kagome and Kouga?" She asks. Inu-Yasha face palmed himself. "I can't believe I left him alone with Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled to himself as he ran the way he came, hitting a tree but still running. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru walked away. "Somewhere quiet to think... Andi, I made a mistake, I'm sorry for taking you away, I understand if you hate me but just stick with Inu-Yasha..." Sesshomaru said as he almost began walking, but he turned his head halfway and smiled at her. "I love you~" He said and ran away.

**What did you people out there think? **

**Please review to tell me how I did, I have a really great idea for the next few chapters...**

**SO WAIT UNTIL THEN!**

**I guess I could call this a cliffhanger, right?**

**Anyways, review!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	12. Inu-Yasha: Chapter 12

**Inu-Yasha: Chapter 12**

Andi just hovered above the ground, her head spinning and turning into mush. Just then, Rin walked up to her and pulled on her school skirt. "Do you like Sesshomaru?" She asked as the question caught me off guard.

"Like... Like him like him?" Andi asked and Rin nodded.

"Well, I really like Inu-Yasha... Kouga is just some annoying retard... and Sesshomaru..." She stopped when she said his name and blushed.

Rin grinned and looked back at Jaken. "Jaken! We're going on a mission!" Rin called to him and he straightened. "Really? About time, I-" He started, but Rin interrupted. "We're going to help Andi with her little love problem!" Rin squealed. Jaken sulked in the corner and a sweat drop appeared on Andi's forehead.

"C'mon! Let's follow Sesshomaru!" Rin said and pulled on Andi's hand, bringing her with her. Jaken stayed behind, sat on a rock and sighed.

Andi flew slow next to Rin as she ran and Andi smiled, seeing this little girl's fire. Andi stopped, hovering for a second, and then springing into the air like a spring. "WHOO-HOO!" Andi yelled as she broke through clouds and performed a spiral flip in mid air, diving and landing next to Rin, who looked up at her, wide eyed.

"No wonder Sesshomaru likes you! Your an amazing flier!" Rin said, sparkles in her eyes. "R-really?" Andi asked, fluttering her wings.

"Mm hmm!" Rin nodded and jumped up, touching her wing just once and her whole spirit filling up with joy. "The feathers are so soft!" Rin said, making Andi uncomfortable. "Listen, kid-" "Rin." She interrupted. "Right, Rin. I appreciate you trying to help me out with my love life and all, but it's a kind of personal thing."

Rin's head dropped and she sighed. "Oh... Okay..." Then she looked back up at Andi just to see her extend her wings and bolt into the sky. "I'm not through yet... I will help you without you knowing... Mwaha..." She said and began walking back.

When Andi was flying, she was back over to the group in no time flat. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Shippo were all here. Oh, and Kouga was here also.

"Andi!" Kagome yelled as she got to her. "Kagome, how long has it been?" I asked sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sango found this great hot spring not far from here, the water is sooooo warm! We're going to take a bath tonight, want to join us?" Kagome asked, making it sound like it was going to be a party.

"Sure! I really need a bath, I smell LIKE DOG!" I said loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear at the word; dog.

Inu-Yasha growled, turned his head away and blushed. "Eh, take Shippo with you on your little, 'Girl's night out.'" He said and kicked Shippo hard enough to make him go flying into Andi's arms. Kagome and Sango stepped forward. "That was mean, Inu-Yasha! Sit!" Andi said, joined by Kagome, who wanted to give him a second sit for no reason.

"Andi, my sweet!" Kouga said and zipped up to Andi, holding her hands in his. "You are by far, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He started, Kagome and Sango giving him death looks. "Your hair is as soft as silk, your wings are as white as snow, your-" "GET A LIFE, WOLF!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he pulled Kouga away from her, Andi blushing like hell and pulling her wings down over her face.

Kouga sneered at Inu-Yasha, then he kicked him square in the stomach. "Stop!" Andi yelled, Shippo crawling on her shoulder and Andi running between the two fighting boys.

Inu-Yasha's heart exploded when he saw that confident look in her eyes again. "Kouga, what you said was very nice and I'm flattered, but you really shouldn't have said that since it made everyone feel awkward. Inu-Yasha, you shouldn't have picked this fight with him in the first place!" Andi said, looking at both of them. "Now apologize to each other!"

Inu-Yasha had a pink taint on his cheeks and shook it off. "Sorry, Wolf." Inu-Yasha apologized. Kouga sneered. "Sorry, Mutt." Kouga replied.

"Good." Andi said just as the sky began darkening. "Andi, let's go to the spring now!" Kagome said as she took her hand and ran away with Sango. Shippo ran close behind, calling for them to wait, but they couldn't hear him.

It was about a minute after the girls got to the spring. It was like a huge steaming pond that reflected the moon and star's lights off of the mirror surface and made the water look like it was glowing. Andi gasped as she looked at it, mesmerized. "It's beautiful..." Andi said as the girls began stripping, same with Shippo.

Andi got in first, then Kagome, Shippo, and lastly, Sango. "I've never been to a hot spring before." Andi said, smiling. "What? really?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, but now I finally get the chance to!" She said, grinning.

Just one thing made her feel... uncomfortable. Andi looked at Kagome and Sango, and their chests were... bigger. Andi had nothing, just a flat chest.

Andi shook it off and began blushing. "You okay, Andi? Your face is turning red." Sango pointed out. "Yeah, yeah, probably just the heat." Andi said and dove underwater, swimming deeper into the pond and touching the bottom. It was the warmest spot in the whole pond, and she only moved since she remembered that she needed to breathe and swam to the surface.

Andi swam over to the shore and laid down on her stomach in the shallow part, resting her head on a rock above the water. "This is the life..." She said and sighed.

Just then, there was rustling in the bushes in front of her, and out popped Kouga. Andi blinked at him, and then realized that she was naked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERV, PERV, PERV, PERV!" Andi screamed, splashing Kouga in the face with water so he was blinded for a second and then swam to the deeper waters.

"What's the matter?!" Kouga asked, rubbing his eyes and opening them. "GET OUT OF HERE, KOUGA, I'M FREAKING NAKED!" Andi screamed, alerting Kagome and Sango, who swam over to see him standing there stupidly.

"Oh, sorry, jeez!" He said and walked away. "Men..." Shippo said.

* * *

Miroku was shifting in his seat uncomfortably, and then he stood up. "Can I just take a peek?" He asked, running away but being stopped by Inu-Yasha and Kirara, who was in her daemon form. "Andi's there too, ya'know? I don't want you looking at her!" Inu-Yasha said.

Miroku suddenly came up with an idea.

"Yes, she is there~ And you can be there too~" Miroku said sneakily. Inu-Yasha's face was almost ignited into flames he was blushing so bad. "WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, thinking for a moment before yelling it at the monk again.

"Inu-Yasha, I know that you want to..." Miroku said and Inu-Yasha blushed, looking normal.

"Just one peek and that is it, but you do not look at _my_ girl!" Inu-Yasha yelled, Kirara rolling her red eyes and following them in her kitten form.

When they got there, they hid behind a rock , which gave them the whole view of the pond. Inu-Yasha watched Andi swim and splash around, waiting for the right moment...

Just then, Andi's wings flapped all the water off of them and made her float a little out of the water. Inu-Yasha sulked in the corner after what he saw. A flat chest...

Miroku patted his back and they then realized what they did. "We're now official perverts..." They both said and crawled away, wanting to scream like little girls.

* * *

**A little perverted, right?**

**Yeah, I watch a lot of Inu-Yasha, so I just wanted to put this in for no random reason.**

**Derp :P**

**But still, stay tuned for next Monday!**

**Peace out!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Inu-Yasha does not belong to me)**


End file.
